


once bitten, twice shy

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Crossover, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexting, Sexual Content, Social Media, Summer/Winter angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Standing on the edge of a pretty heart crushing break up, Beth is out to test the water and try for the ride again... Then Amy has to text her that certain boys are back in town and one "boy" is really putting her in a loop... But, hey, maybe it'll be fun, right? It's just texting after all.
Relationships: Amy/Jimmy, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Dwight/Sherry
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. guess who just got back today? them wild-eyed boys that had been away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishyCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/gifts).



> Inspired by SquishyCool/im-immortal. I…. I don’t know. I really don't besides the text message theme looked fun and I've had an idea to use the "guess whose back in town" text promp I've seen on Tumblr and thought why the fuck not?? Yeah... That's about it lol.
> 
> Not gonna be long. Don't do well with long fics soooo three chaps at most probably. Rating subject to change later!
> 
> Enjoyyyy

The Georgia night air was humid, making clothes stick and sweat drip. It had to be the hotest day of summer and Beth had spent all day helping her daddy corral the cows because the bull had broken a weak part of the fence and they all came barreling out to the patch of road that lead to her farm. Her cousin Arnold had been coming to help out for the morning and had almost hit a calf. He’d had to call everyone down with his cellphone, Otis and Patricia coming up behind to help.

After getting all the animals back in, Beth had to gather the horses up with Arnold and Shawn before still having to do her chore of collecting eggs from the chickens, clean out the horse stalls, and feed the pigs.

All in all she was exhausted. She’d barely kept herself awake in the shower to clean herself off of the grime, promising to wash and care for her hair tomorrow before she was crashing on her bed, box fan and table fan on full blast to help cool her drying skin.

A few seconds later the family black cat - Oddball - was coming out from under Beth’s bed to jump up and climb up and headbutt Beth for attention, nuzzling and purring away sweetly before he found his favorite spot on the big pillow she left on the bed just for him.

Smiling, Beth stretched before climbing fully into bed, snuggling under her covers. It had been a long time since she’d done that much work on the farm… Of course, lately, she’d been trying to keep busy and keep her thoughts clear…

Beth worried her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut, beginning off the incoming thoughts - the thoughts she’d been trying to keep her mind clean of - when she gave a little start at her phone vibrating on her nightstand where she’d plugged it in.

Stretching out, Beth grasped the phone and pulled it to her, seeing she had a text messaging from Amy staring back at her. Smiling a little, Beth unlocked her phone to take a look.

**[Amy]:** _omggg guess who just got back in town?!_

The text was full of excited emojis with big smiles and a little emoji with a questioning expression. Chuckling, Beth typed her back.

**[Beth]:** _no idea but i’m sure you’ll tell me :D_

Not even two seconds after it sent, the little reply dots appeared. Amy must not be out and about if she was replying back this fast… Or she was out and bored and wanted Beth to entertain her.

**[Amy]:** _you’re not even going to try and guess??_

**[Beth]:** you know so many people, how could i possibly guess??

**[Amy]:** not my fault i’m popular ;)

Beth rolled her eyes and waited, knowing if she didn’t respond, Amy would get impatient and tell her whatever it was she wanted to tell her. She hated waiting.

**[Amy]:** _c’mon!! give up already??_

Beth sent a little shrug emoji. She really didn’t have a clue who Amy could be so excited about. There were a lot of people who had come and gone from Senoia that they knew and Beth could guess for hours and probably not get it right. Amy really did know a lot of people.

**[Amy]:** ughhh you’re no fun  
**[Amy]:** well why don’t I show you ;)

Almost seconds after that text, a picture came through… And Beth’s grip on her phone tightened. Amy was obviously at Rowdy’s Bar - one of three bars in their small town and the less horrible of the three - and was probably sitting at her usual booth near the bar but also close to the stage.

Sitting at a booth and almost engulfed by the shadows, Beth could easily make out two very familiar figures sitting with a few other faces she recognized. But her eyes were drawn to the blurrier of the two familiar, if not long time last seen, faces.

Daryl Dixon looked just like she last saw him. She could tell his hair was longer, but he still sat like he was guarded and still kept huddled back. His older brother Merle took up most of the image - as he always took up most of everything the two did - and still looked just like she remembered him, though she could see he had some kind of cast on his right arm.

**[Amy]:** jimmy and i just saw them come in like five minutes ago  
**[Amy]:** andrea left when she heard merle lmaol!  
**[Amy]:** jimmy wanted to go hit daryl for, you know…

Beth didn’t reply right away. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t take her eyes off the picture of Daryl… She hadn’t seen him - heard from him - in a good five years. When she had been seventeen, young… In love.

Seeing him was kind of a knife to the chest for her already wary heart. She’d broken up with Zach a month ago and she was still trying to not think about it but had also just started up a conversation with Pete Dolgen - who was back from a tour duty in Iraq for the army - and he had been helping her feel less shitty over Zach… She was still feeling a bit winded from it all.

Beth pulled herself from her spiraling thoughts and her eyes away from the picture of Daryl Dixon to see a notification from Snapchat? Curious, Beth opened it to see a blue square from Jimmy?

Clicking the blue square, she couldn’t help but smile at the message.

Jimmybean: I told Amy not to text you- want me to go over and kick his ass for you?

Along with the message was a BitMoji picture of Jimmy’s likeness holding their fist up and ready to rough someone up. She couldn’t help but chuckle a little, her heart warming. Jimmy had been her first boyfriend but they had ended on great terms and he was now one of her closest friends next to Amy. Sometimes he could be overly brotherly, but his actions were of good intent at least.

Beth quickly typed up a reply.

doodlebeth: i’m not bailing you out of jail James Adam McCune, so no going and knocking teeth in… but thank you :)

Jimmybean: don’t think i could take them, do you? :C

No she didn’t. She knew Daryl could fight and she knew Merle could to. They had grown up fighting… Jimmy was strong in that farm raised kind of way, but he wasn’t like Daryl or Merle… She also didn’t want him to get hurt because - even if the idea of talking to the man made her want to throw up - she wouldn’t hesitate to go after them if Jimmy got really hurt.

doodlebeth: i just don’t think amy would be happy if you lost any teeth, winning or not

Jimmybean: she’d still love me, teeth or not :P

Beth laughed and sent her own BitMoji, her little character rolling her eyes and saying “yeah right”, feeling her stomach tension ease and her nerves calm down. Shutting her Snapchat, Beth saw she had missed texts from Amy.

**[Amy]:** bethhh I’m sorry don’t be mad! I’m an idiot and didn’t think  
**[Amy]:** I’ll never make fun of your horrible stuffed animal collection or your love for cheezy music again!  
**[Amy]:** plz don’t be sad :C

Beth tried not to feel too offended at Amy taking a crack at her stuffed animals - they were nostalgic! - or her taste in music - as she typed out a quick response to Amy. who was probably thinking Beth was really upset. Which she kind of had been but it wasn’t on Amy. She didn’t mean any harm.

**[Beth]:** buy me a milkshake at theo’s and I’ll consider you forgiven :)

**[Amy]:** you bitch you were going to forgive me, milkshake or not! I saw you messaged jimmy!

**[Beth]:** no milkshake, no forgiveness

Beth smiled as Amy sent back a string of emojis. A few ugh’s, eye rolls, and cry laughing faces.

**[Amy]:** finnnnnneee.  
**[Amy]:** i am sorry 4 real tho… you know that right, B?

**[Beth]:** i know, A…. it’s stupid of me to get upset anyway.

**[Amy]:** uhhh no it’s not! he was like your first big love right? that’s like a big deal and totally worth feeling sad and wanting milkshakes over. you should let jimmy go kick his ass >:)

**[Beth]:** don’t tell jimmy this, but he would /not/ survive that unscathed…

**[Amy]:** okayyyy fair. but he totally needs some punishment for making my friend hurt. that’s just like friendship sisterhood rules 101 - you fuck with my bestie, it gets messsiiee >:P

**[Beth]:** weirdo.  
**[Beth]:** but i love you <3  
**[Beth]:** i’ll be fine. have fun! call me if you need a ride later okay??

**[Amy]** : relaxxx, /mom/, we’ve got a ride

Amy finished her message off with eye rolling emojis and the grandma emoji and Beth smiled before shutting her phone off and placing it on her chest, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the clock and frowned. It was only a quarter until ten, but it felt later than that…

Huffing, Beth rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbows. She had been tired when she came back from her shower but now she was feeling… Restless. The sudden knowledge that Daryl Dixon was back in Senoia had her nerves alight as old feelings - ones she thought she’d buried away years ago inside her, in her old journals, and in an old iPod that had all her angst love songs in it.

“Why is he back, Oddy?” Beth asked her sleeping cat, petting his fur before placing her head in her hands, staring at her clock as she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

It wasn’t even barely ten… Did she want to go to bed? At first, yes. She had worked her ass off today and she was tired… But she knew she just would not be able to fall asleep if she tried. Not for hours, anyway. Not with her mind racing like it was. Not with the _knowledge_ she now possessed…

Huffing, Beth slapped her comforterer as she sat up and glanced at the clock. Screw it. Just screw it. If she wasn’t going to sleep and she wasn’t going to be able to shut her head off, she might as well _do something_!

Going to her drawer, Beth dug out three pairs of her favorite “Sexy” panties that she had hidden away after buying them with Amy, not wanting her mother or Maggie or god forbid Shawn, to catch sight of them. They were pretty provacative, considering they’d bought them at the sex shop over in Woodbury.

Lining them out, Beth took a picture on Snapchat and sent it to Amy with a question; “okay which one should I wear?”. She prayed - although she probably would - that Amy knew what exactly she was asking and what she meant.

Not even a second later, a little blue square popped up from Amy.

Amylynn: yessss! you’re coming out?? :D  
Amylynn: definitely the lacy blue ones! theyre so cute!  
Amylynn: wear the matching bra too! no make your tits look bomb as f!

Amy’s excitement made Beth feel a little better, pushing away the anxiety that bubbled in her stomach, replacing her determination quick as she sent her snap to Amy… But she knew she had her friends to lean on if things just didn’t go down well at all.

Slipping out of her pajamas, Beth slipped into the lacy blue bra and panties, looking herself over in the mirror. She had to admit that Amy was right about the bra making her breast look good… And her ass looked well in the panties. She always worried she was too flat and board like, but Amy had always had her back on helping her out with finding what worked. And these worked.

Satisfied, Beth went to her closet and pulled on a pair of tight hip hugging jeans - making sure they didn’t show her underwear - before pilling on her her black top that hung off the sleeves, thankful that the bra had a feature to be strapless and hugged her nice enough that she didn’t feel like it was going to fall off her body.

Looking herself over in the mirror, Beth grabbed her black ankle boots with a wedge - her feet couldn’t handle straight heels after working all day - and was satisfied by her outfit before going to comb out her hair and put it in a messy but stylish bun with a white hair clip.

Pleased, she grabbed her favorite clutch, cellphone, and keys as she walked from her room to the bathroom, applying just a dab of makeup for society sake and a touch of lipgloss. Finishing up, she dabbed a little perfume and deodorant on before heading down the stairs.

She’d stop and tell Mama and daddy she was leaving before heading out. It would be just at eleven o’clock by the time she got to the bar. If she sped a little.


	2. It was electric, so perfectly hectic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this next chapter. Mostly because the original idea I wrote out just didn't vibe with me after coming back and rereading it the next day. I did a few rewrites before I felt a bit better about the chapter and was able to finish it up.
> 
> That said, probably wont have an update until later on this next week. I don't really have a post schedule set up but I know I don't wanna take too long between the chapters cause I know I'll loose motivation quickly lol
> 
> Amy and Beth's friendship in this piece is pretty similar to many of the friendships I've had and sometimes friends can be invasive when they really shouldn't be, but hey, they fuck up sometimes. So hope y'all don't wanna strangle her for this lol. The plot must be moved!

Pulling up to Rowdy’s, Beth remembers why this place would probably do better to burn down. It was your typical edge of town bar - old, run-down, and not sure if it was trying to be a country bar or a reject bikers hangout. And considering so many members of the Savage Son’s hung out here when they weren’t trashing up Jake’s Bar on the east end near the abandoned mobile home lot, it might as well be. 

Pulling into a spot in the gravel, Beth worried her lower lip and turned the radio down, able to hear the thumping beat of some kind of rock song playing inside the bar even from way back in the lot inside the old Chevy. 

Unplugging her phone from the auxiliary cord, Beth opened her phone and quickly typed out a message to Amy. 

**[Beth]:** here

Beth waited a good few seconds before she received a response. Which told Beth that at least Amy wasn’t drunk already. She could be a bit forgetful of her phone when she was having fun and drinking. 

**[Amy]:** come in!   
**[Amy]:** why you still creeping outside??

Beth huffed and typed out a reply quickly. 

**[Beth]:** i can’t just walk in, what if /he/ sees me??

**[Amy]:** don’t you want him to see you??

Beth sent a shrug emoji and the nervous smile emoji. Truth is, she didn’t know what she wanted. On the ride from the farm, Beth had run through many things she wanted to do and say to Daryl Dixon. Things that in her imagination made her feel would make up for so many conflicting feelings but in reality also triggered major anxiety and fear.

She had so many questions for him, so much she just wanted to understand. But she also wanted to go in with her head held high looking like a catch and make him realize she wasn’t seventeen years old again, that she was a woman now and he missed out.

But inside was still that seventeen year old girl… And she was totally not okay and freaking out and that made Beth seriously want to just turn the damn truck around and call herself a fool and call this a bust. 

**[Amy]:** come onnnn! you got on the blue set, right??

**[Beth]:** im like totall freaking out. can’t do it…

**[Amy]:** whhhatttt??? noooo you gotta, B! you look smoking hot and that’s when you want your x to see you - too hot for the touch and a big sign of “you fucked up, boi!”

Beth snorted, knowing Amy well enough she was rapidly pecking at her phone and probably gripping it right while she cursed under her breath about you. She also knew Amy would storm out and cause a scene if Beth tried to leave and that’s the last thing she needed…

**[Beth]:** youre so weird  
**[Beth]:** fine….. im coming

**[Amy]:** :DDDD  
**[Amy]:** in the usual spot!  
**[Amy]:** come now! he just went to the bathroom!

Sucking up what courage she could muster, Beth turned off the truck and stuffed her keys in her wallet - well it was more like a large clutch but whatever - before making quickly for the door and up to the bouncer.

“Well fuck me sideways, hey green bean,” Abraham Ford drawled, smirking as she got closer. 

“Hiya, Abe.”

“Well, shit, don’t sound so fucking excited, l’il bit,” Abe snorted, waving for Beth to just put her ID back. 

“Sorry… Kind of stressed right now,” she apologized, giving him a shrug. 

“Ah, Hell, someone fucking with ya again?” Abe asked, glancing out from where she came. Like he was looking for someone following her. “Ain’t that fuck nut Gary or whatever ain’t giving you shit again is he?”

At the thought of Gareth - “Gary” - Beth blanched. Last thing she needed was to think about Gareth West. He had been a Tinder swipe that had gone from a bad date to a horrible night that ended in Abraham and Officer Walsh - off duty - beating Gareth to a pulp and getting him arrested after he had threatened Beth in the parking lot when she tried to leave. 

Not exactly her best memory.

“Gareth and his family live in Seattle now,” Beth grumbles as Abe grunted. 

“Right, right. Walsh told me that… So what’s got you all right assed then?” He asked and Beth shook her head because she really didn’t have the time to tell him. And frankly she didn’t want to. 

“Is Sasha here?” Beth asked instead, not even trying to hide she wanted to change the subject. 

“She’s helping behind the bar tonight. Rowdy’s help didn’t show up. Hired some cracked out chick nuttier than a squirrels nutsack,” Abe snorted and Beth gave a small smile. Abe and his colorful vocabulary…

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later,” Beth promised before slipping past the burly Texan and making it into the bar… Which was way more crowded than she expected. 

Beth glanced around, feeling some relief when she didn’t spy  _ Him  _ at any of the tables, actually smiling when she spotted Amy and Jimmy, prompting her to glide through the crowd until she made it to the table.

“B, yesss!” Any exclaimed, climbing over Jimmy to jump from the booth seats and almost knock her on her ass!

“How much have you had already? It’s been an hour??” Beth chuckled, hugging Amy tightly before her fellow blonde fell back in her seat with a grin, letting Beth hug Jimmy before she took a seat.

“She drank before we got here,” Jimmy clarified, nursing a labeless beer and smiling affectionately at Amy as her friend runs off to go get Beth a drink from their friend Rosita, who Beth just noticed was running the bar with Sherry…

“Is Dwight here?” Beth asked, wide eyed as she began looking around.

“He’s sitting with Them,” Jimmy clarified and Beth wouldn’t allow herself to look at where Jimmy was motioning far across the bar with a scowl on his face.

Even if Jimmy hadn’t motioned for her, a very familiar and very loud voice of one Merle Dixon could be heard loud and clear over the hefty crowd that had gathered tonight. Of course tonight was karaoke night so almost everyone in Senoia would want to come out and have fun… Small towns were just that way… Plus, again, Rowdy’s was the better of the three bars so those that wanted to party it up would’ve come here, less they wanted to go off and throw a bonfire. But that would come later in the cooler weather.

Beth’s phone went off in her hand. Sitting her bag down, she saw a message on Snapchat from Amy. Hesitatntly, Beth opened her phone to see a pink square waiting for her. Biting her lip, Beth opened the image.

Amy had sent a very “discreet” image at the bar (discreet used lightly because it was Amy). It was tilted and Beth had to tilt her phone to see what her already pretty lit up friend was sending her… Which just made her stomach clinch and flutter.

It was of Rosita leaning across the bar, a grin on her face. She was talking, needing to lean over to hear… And she was talking to Daryl. Amy had only been able to get just under his eyes and down, but Beth knew it was him. She could see his hands around his glass of whiskey - he always drank Jim Beam Whiskey or old fashioned moonshine or a tap beer - and would know his hands anywhere. She’d studied them enough when they were… Well.

Upon a closer look of the image - replaying it - Beth caught sight of a new tattoo and a silver skull ring… And an SSMC ring. Which meant he’d actually - stupidly - joined the stupid club his dad had started years ago.

A sour taste filled her mouth as Amy came sliding through the crowd, handing Beth a glass of peach lemonade as she had what Beth knew was most likely a FUBAR drink that Rosita mixed up for her taste.

Beth took a large gulp to wash out the sour taste that was also twisting her stomach, anger bubbling up inside her. Old anger that she’d rather not be dealing with right now in the middle of a bar with her friends and her seventeen-year old past selves ex somewhere in the vicinity.

“Text him!” Amy suddenly said, smacking at Beth’s arm.

“Ames…” Jimmy warned and Amy sent him a scowl while Beth wiped up some of the alcohol she’d spilt when Amy smacked at her.

“I can’t just text him, what would I say? Also I don’t have his number anymore and it might not be his number anymore, Ames, it’s been like five years,” Beth huffed, Amy huffing as well before she was suddenly leaning across Jimmy and snatching Beth’s phone from her.

Panic hit Beth like a truck!

“What are you doing?!” She hissed, trying to grab for her phone, poor Jimmy getting shoved between them and having to hold his beer up to keep it from spilling on either of them or himself.

“Hah, knew it! You still have him in your phone,” Amy grinned, waving the phone just out of Beth’s reach, showing “Daryl” with a broken heart emoji next to the name.

“Amy, please, I’ll do anything! Don’t. Text. Him!” Beth pleaded, practically sitting in Jimmy’s lap as she tried to grab her phone.

“Oh hush, I’m not gonna text him for real,” Amy scoffed, tapping away at Beth’s screen.

Thank god for small miracles-

“Buttt I did just send him an add on Snapchat and lookie he has an Instagram too! You’re welcome!” She cackled before sliding Beth’s phone to her, smug satisfaction and a Cheshire grin on her face.

“Amy, C'mon, that’s not cool,” Jimmy spoke up as Beth fell away from him and looked at her phone like it was going to bite her any second. “Ain’t your place to be meddling anyway. Maybe think Beth wasn’t ready to face him right this damn second?”

Beth should feel flattered at Jimmy coming to her side. She should be glad that Amy looks rightly cowed and apologetic, cringing as she fiddles with a shot glass she’d downed earlier. She should be strangling Amy… But all she can do is sit and feel like she’s sinking and how the bar got really loud and-

_ Bzzzt! _

All three of them stare at Beth’s phone before the others are staring at Beth, waiting. It’s almost comical how they all look scared of the phone, Amy making a comical expression that would mirror the Pikachu surprised face and Jimmy just looking like he stepped in dog shit in his church shoes. 

Bracing herself, Beth grabbed her phone and turned it over, the screen lighting up… With a text message from Pete.

Beth wanted to cry and laugh all at once as she puffed out some kind of noise that would mimic an injured but happy animal, opening her screen to see what was sent. 

**[Pete]:** Getting dragged to a charity event tomorrow morning and of course I can’t sleep. You awake??

“Is it  _ Him _ ?” Amy asked and Beth shot her a glare that made Amy’s unconcealed curiosity. No way was Beth letting her get off for what just happened. 

She looked at her phone and plucked out a reply. 

**[Beth]:** oh so you’re going to actually go to the event with your mom? 

**[Pete]:** Hey! Yeah she really wanted someone to go with so I caved. She twisted my arm pretty good… Sorry it’s so last minute or I’d actually have liked to ask you to go…

**[Beth]:** it’s ok! i think it’s really sweet you want to go support your mom. I bet she didn’t have to twist too hard ;)

**[Pete]:** Okay you got me. Not much twisting was needed lol. But I do wish you could come with me. We haven’t seen each other since the company BBQ.

**[Beth]:** sorry :C it’s been real crazy at the farm since daddy’s accident…

**[Pete]:** I’m sure! Is he doing better?? You know I’m pretty strong and can help if you all need some extra hands. I’ll even drag Mitch out to help.

**[Beth]:** you’re sweet <3   
**[Beth]:** daddy is okay. He just hates feeling so useless. His pride hurts more than anything

**[Beth]:** (－‸ლ)

**[Pete]:** You still need to teach me how to do those emoticons or whatever it was you called them lol.

**[Beth]:** i will!

**[Pete]:** Soon?

**[Beth]:** very <3   
**[Beth]:** promise~!  
**[Beth]:** (ˆ⌣ˆ)

Pete sent her a few heart emojis as Beth received a Snapchat. Her heart lept to her throat for a second before she realized it was from Amy. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Amy was giving her puppy eyes.

Sighing, Beth opened Snapchat and pressed the blue chat square waiting for her.

Amylynn: pleassseeee don’t be mad at me!  
Amylynn:  i know it was sucky!  
Amylynn:  buuuttt my two cents says that you totally want to add him.  
Amylynn: you totally want to text him too!  
Amylynn: but you’re like also still like scared of getting hurt again!  
Amylynn: buuuttt he can’t hurt you cause you’re a bad bitch queeen!  
Amylynn: also why wear your sexy little get up if you didn’t /want/ him to see you??  
Amylynn: like whyyy come out if you weren’t hoping for /something/ hmmm, B???  
Amylynn: plllzzzzz dont b mad! Unlimited milkshakes at theo’s and like all the cheesy fries you could ask for!

Beth puffed out a barely restrained laugh as she turned and looked at Amy. Jimmy was giving them both a wary expression, seeming to be waiting for Beth to lash out at her. And perhaps Beth should… Amy did this kind of stuff to her all the time. She’d done similar things with Zach and even a few of the boys she’d had crushes on in high school. Jimmy included, though that was happening due to their parents being close all the time…. Heck she’d pushed Beth into her kindergarten crush and they’d knocked heads and after that he became her snack time kindergarten “boy friend”.

If Beth was being kind of honest… She was mostly just mad because, well, anything doing with Daryl had always put her on edge. He’d been her first older male crush that wasn’t a celebrity. He’d been her first look at “grown up love” that wasn’t her watching her parents or random couples at church… He’d been a lot for her and well, he’d taught her a lot about herself. Stuff that’s helped her to be who she is now.

Yeah. If she was truly honest and really thought about it, the decision to come out had been partially spontaneous but it had been a larger want to actually have him  _ see her _ . To show him that she wasn’t that seventeen year old that followed him around like a lovesick puppy. That she wasn’t as naive or innocent. She was…. Well, she was a woman now. That’s what she wanted him to see.

“I know what Amy did was fucked and she seriously shouldn’t have done that shit,” Jimmy spoke up, shooting Amy a glare. “But if you want to head out and never talk to us again, that’s fair.”

Beth blinked, realizing she must’ve been just staring Amy down as she was lost in though. Sighing, Beth slapped her hand on the table and fixed her friend with her most serious look that she could muster.

“Six milkshakes and three orders of cheesy fries and a promise to at least try to talk me out of a huge panic attack before you do something like that again?” She spoke up after a beat, trying not to smile as AMy’s face went blank before she was crying - literally crying, and leaning across Jimmy to grab Beth in a choke hug that almost had them face planting into his crotch!

“I totally am sosososos sorrrryyy!” Amy whined and Beth sputtered, patting her friend - who was actually more drunk than Beth had originally guessed - on the back as Jimmy tried to help get Beth free and keep them both from looking like they were trying to give Jimmy a BJ in the middle of the bar!

Getting free, Beth rubbed her neck as Amy babbled and demanded she be able to buy Beth another drink - Jimmy running after her as she stumbled off for the bar, leaving Beth alone - before Beth felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

Looking down at the screen, a nervousness bubbled up in her at the words in two notification bubbles.

**d.dixon has accepted your friend request on Snapchat!**

**daryldixon has requested to follow you back on Instagram!** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't remember who Peter was, he was in season 4 and the Governor killed him (stabbed and strangled him) and dropped him at the bottom of a lake to reanimate as a walker in "Dead Weight" [S4E07]. His brother was Mitch Dolgen, the guy that was driving the tank for the Governor and Daryl kills him after blowing up the tank.
> 
> A lot of people use Zach or Jimmy or Gareth as the ex-boyfriend or current boyfriend and I wanted to have fun by using Pete, who's older like Daryl is older than Beth, and is practically "Mr. Perfect" lol. 
> 
> What? Think I'm gonna make this all sex and fun? Nahhh. Gotta have my angst and jealousy and all that shit >:3


	3. watch out here I come! you spin me right round, baby right round like a record, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's an update I didn't really plan on but hey why the fuck not since it's deader than dead at my work tonight and I need something to focus on that isn't me spinning in my work chair or watching TikTok shit over and over again lol

“So, you gonna message him?” Jimmy asked as he leaned over to see why Beth had suddenly looked like she’d swallowed a sour lemon before Amy caught on and was back on her excitement.

“Of course she is-” Amy began loudly before Beth cut her off.

“What would I even say to him?”

“Um, “hi”? That’s how most normal conversation’s start, B”

Beth huffed and tried not to snap that she couldn’t just drop a “hi” on her ex - not on this ex, anyway - and that Amy was the reason she was in this predicament anyway! She knew her friend was drunk but she also knew Amy knew that Beth couldn’t just act like everything was casual between her and Him.

Amy rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in a tsk at Beth before sipping her vodka sprite. As long as she had known her, Amy was not one to not go after something she wanted or hesitate to be blunt with someone she wasn’t happy with. It was actually one of the biggest problems between them. Because Amy would not just give up and give in. If she believed something and wanted you to do something, she would go into heated debate and honest punches. Beth blamed it on her coming from a family full of lawyers and psychologists…

“Are you trying to fuck him?” Jimmy spoke up, making both girls look at him in surprise before Jimmy’s cheekbones got pink and he coughed before taking a sip of his beer. “I mean if you’re just wanting to fuck him then sending a “hey” and going from there could work. But otherwise I’d say make the fucker talk to you first…”

Amy swat at Jimmy as Beth sighed. Jimmy was far from being Daryl’s biggest fan. Mostly because it was because of Daryl that Beth had turned their young fling into a friendship. And while Jimmy was one of her best friends, he could be - and he’d even admit this - a bit of a grudge holder. He blamed Daryl for them never being able to try getting closer as a couple. In the end it worked out - he really did care about Amy and they actually balanced each other out much better than Beth - it was a sort of kick to his pride.

“If he wanted to talk then he could’ve texted me back all the times I texted him,” Beth grumbled, making Jimmy frown.

“When did you text him? Thought you just added each other?” he asked and Beth gave a bitter smile before sipping her beer.

“I tried to text him after… Well, after. He ignored every text I sent, every call I made,” Beth explained, feeling her chest twinge from that old echo of rejection she’d felt when she was seventeen and just couldn’t fathom why he was just gone and how he could just coldly cut her off like they’d never been anything to each other…

“Beth, honey, that was like, what, five years ago? You totally have a right for a clean slate!” Amy tried, finishing her drink and seeming to be good to let the alcohol sit for a while as she leaned on the table so she wouldn’t have to talk as loud for Beth to hear her over the growing crowd of the bar.

_ “Alright, y’alls. Karaoke starts now! Get your ass up here and pick a song!”  _ Rowdy’s voice came over the crowd, making a few people whoop and holler in drunk delight.

“Oh yeah! It’s Karaoke night, duh!” Amy exclaimed, excitedly bouncing. “Bethhh we should sing! I’mma sign us up!”

And just like that, Amy was stumbling off with the crowd before Beth or Jimmy could stop her, a few people greeting her along the way. Beth sighed and downed the rest of her drink, Jimmy shrugging and giving her an apologetic smile.

“She’s flawed but we still love her right?” he mused and Beth had to actually giggle a little at that, making Jimmy grin and give her a one arm hug.

“Isn’t there some girl code that says “no man is worth so much aggravation?” or some shit?” he asked and Beth snorted.

“You got that from a Disney song!” 

“Wait which one? You made me watch like all of them!”

“Hercules,” Beth clarified and Jimmy nodded.

“Oh yeah, the Megan chick, right? You were always singing that song or the mermaid song,” he recalled, making Beth flush because, yeah, she used to sing those songs in her room in front of the mirror and Shawn had recorded it without her knowing and let Jimmy watch it…

“Megara, and I still need to murder Shawn for that, thanks,” she grumbled and Jimmy snickered, releasing her and giving her a little shoulder nudge.

“C’mon. Lets just drink and do Karaoke and regret how hungover we’re going to be later… Stress can wait for tomorrow. We missed getting to hang out with you,” Jimmy gave her a pointed look and Beth sighed.

While she had been dating Zach, Beth had spent more time with him than hanging out with Jimmy and Amy. “Honeymoon” stage, as Amy had jokingly told her once. Which, really, quick honeymoon because they were only together six months before they broke up… Shortest relationship to boot.

“I missed you all too…I’ll only cheer up if you’ll sing Shania Twain for me,” she gave him a mischievous grin and Jimmy’s face went beat red and he swat at her, making Beth giggle up a storm.

“I still have it on my phone, James McCune, and you are one beautiful Shania,” She teased, feeling her spirits uplifting as Jimmy groaned and banged his head on the table and cursed under his breath.

“Shut up,” he groaned as Beth pat his back and gently began to scoot out of the booth, shoving her phone into her back pocket securely..

“Where you going?” he asked, looking up, face pinched in a grouchy scowl that was more exaggerated than needed.

“I’ll be back. Gotta use the bathroom,” she assured, Jimmy sitting up more.

“You gonna break the seal already? Lightweight,” he joked and Beth rolled her eyes before waving him off and making for the bathroom. She really needed to go like it was her job.

Of course… She should’ve just stayed at the table or had Jimmy take her.

Making through the crowd, Beth mumbled “excuse me” and “sorry” to people as she bumped into them. It was rare for Rowdy’s to be this crowded and Beth was wondering just why so many people had decided to come tonight instead of take a roughly one hour long drive into Atlanta… Karaoke night must be more popular than she thought it was.

Beth gasped as - suddenly - she was roughly bumped and knocked back, stumbling into a broad back that smelled of leather and body odor and some kind of male deodorant that Beth thought kind of smelled like the stuff Zach used to use before he changed it because she said it made him smell bad-

“Well, lookie here. Wouldja look at that,” a voice - a very familiar and very not wanted voice - drawled out as Beth steaded herself and finally got a look at just who the hell she had been thrown into and dear God above someone kill her!

“Merle,” Beth greeted tightly, hugging herself and goddamn it all why did it have to be Merle.

“Blondie,” he drawled, jaw ticking as he took the time to look her over, racking his eyes slow and pointedly over her outfit and attire and while it didn’t make her skin crawl it did make her temper tick because he was doing this to purposely make her squirm.

“Well damn, li’l bit, look at you,” he snickered, a lecherous grin on his face as he leaned forward, making Beth take just a small step back.

“What?” she asked, looking down at herself then casting him a wary look as she pushed a strand of hair back from her face. She’d need to fix her hair in the bathroom…

“Don’t look so much like a persnickety church thumper no more, I see,” his grin was still mischievous but there was also that hint of maliciousness that was making Beth’s skin crawl with anger.

“Yeah, well,” Beth shrugged, not sure what else to really say to that because, yeah, she used to dress pretty reserved when she was younger but college and Amy and growing up with Maggie had helped to expand her mindset of things.

“Li’l brotha is gonna looove that,” he drawled out and this time Beth’s whole body stiffened up and her eyes went wide before she scowled as Merle gave a look that clearly said “gotcha”.

“God you’re an asshole,” she huffed out, turning on her heel as Merle let out a loud bark of a laugh and she stomped for the bathroom. Screw Merle Dixon and his stupid need to rile everyone up!

“Oh, what, you still soft on baby brotha?” Merle - god, was he following her? - snickered as Beth tried to get to the bathroom and away from him because by God she would scream bloody murder if he so much as tried to step foot in the ladies room with her!

“I’m not talking to you Merle William Dixon,” she hissed and she knew that would piss him off because he hated his middle name with a passion.

“Ooo-eee you turned into a bit of a low kicking bitch, huh?” she could hear the sneer in his voice ashe popped out of the crowd and saw the woman’s bathroom door and thank god for small miracles.

“Just leave me alone,” Beth growled - yes, growled - turning to fix him with her best glare and stuttering as she realized he was a lot closer than she had realized and -

The men's bathroom opened and Beth felt her stomach drop as a shaggy head of hair, broad shoulders, and deep blue eyes stood before her in flesh and blood. He gave Merle a confused look before his eyes swiveled to Beth and she could tell the exact moment he took in exactly who she was because every fiber of his being seemed to tense up and he looked like a deer in a headlight… And she felt like the deer in the headlight about to get hit by a truck!

_ S.O.S! ERROR! ABORT! ABORT! _

Beth felt like that episode of Spongebob Squarepants when the little versions of himself in his head were trying to find out just what his name was… Only now Beth’s brain was trying to remember how to do anything besides stand and stare at Daryl Goddamn Dixon while Merle Dixon was looking between them with a smirk like he was waiting for some kind of bar room blitz!

Swallowing, Beth - on some kind of strength she didn’t know she had - straightened and sent them both a glare before taking a step back and pivoting until she was before the bathroom door. She gave it a shove - harder than needed - before going in and locking the door.

She heard Merle let out a howling laugh as she pressed lock.

Shaking, Beth took out her phone and immediately sent a quick message to Amy and prayed she would answer.

**[Beth]:** im trapped in the bathroom!!

Pressing her phone to her chest, Beth tried to keep her breath even as she touched the doorknob to make sure it was - indeed - locked before turning and pacing the bathroom like a trapped animal at a zoo exhibit!

Going to the sink, Beth splashes water on her face and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. She needs to calm herself… It’s not that big of a deal! It’s just her running into the guy that broke her heart…. Not that big of a deal!

Scowling at her reflection, Beth backed away from the sink and went to use the toilet like she’d planned. Quickly going, Beth’s phone gave a ding as she went back to the sink to wash her hands. Washing up, Beth pulled her phone out to find a text from Amy.

**[Amy]** trapped?? Are you drunk and just can’t get the door open?? XD

**[Beth]** i ran into merle and then daryl showed up and now i can’t get out of the bathroom help!!

**[Amy]** _ Typing… Typing… Typing _

**[Beth]** i’ll cut down on how much you owe me just save me D:

**[Amy]** CONFRONT HIM!

**[Beth]** i'm not having /that/ conversation in the middle of rowdy’s! 

**[Amy]** ughhhhh   
**[Amy]** **👎  
** **[Amy]** fiiinnneee i’m coming! dramatic!

Beth sighed in relief. So maybe she was being a little… Dramatic. She wasn’t like Amy… Amy was a lot like Maggie. She was bold and forward. Andrea was the same way and Beth admits, yeah, she’s a bit jealous of how much alike the Harrison sisters are… If she was more like Maggie, she wouldn’t have run away from Merle Dixon. Maggie would’ve punched him or thrown her drink on him… And she certainly wouldn’t have run away from some guy…

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Startled, Beth stared at the door as the knob giggled and there was a more firm knock. Beth took a look around, panic kicking in. Was that Amy? Surely she would’ve texted she was outside the door right?

_ ‘Beth you can’t stay in the bathroom, it’s a one stall hole in the wall!’  _ a voice that sounded like a scary combination of Amy and Maggie chided her as Beth grimaced when another round of knocks hit the door.

She really couldn’t just stay in here. That wasn’t fair to others… God she really maybe could suggest to Abe to talk to Rowdy about adding at least another stall or two to the bathroom so a girl could hide in it without messing things up for everyone else…

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

“Coming! Sorry!” Beth blurted out, tucking her phone away and going for the door. She could do this. Maybe she could walk fast enough and meet Amy halfway or something?

Clicking the lock button, Beth opened the door to apologize and quickly switch places with whoever was banging away at the door when - before she could blink - she was being bum rushed by a wall of black and muscle that smelled like cigarettes and whiskey and earthy tones!

“Wha-?!” Beth exclaimed before she was gathering her wits in time to see Daryl Dixon locking the door behind him and turning to face her, his expression blank and seemingly startled as he stared at her… and Beth stared at him.

“What are you doing?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ohohoh! Daryl you perv, that's the girls room! =P Geeze, Beth, what's gonna happen now??

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.... There it be XD It's nice to be inspired again but also like... Terrifying lol.


End file.
